


Something Something Babies or what not I don't know

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros thinks he's pregnant.... And it's the grand highbloods.... Oops. </p><p>Anon request on tumblr for ghbtav mpreg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Something Babies or what not I don't know

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you have NO IDEA how you got into this situatuion. 

Tavros slowly walked down the stairs of the dark hive. It’d been sweeps since the game ended and luckily enough he had regain the use of his legs, but as fortune had it he was stuck in this hive with no way of getting out. He sighed and looked around. 

It’s not that bad if you think about it… I get to see Gamzee sometimes so that’s good…And I didn’t get culled like some of the others in my caste. I’m doing pretty well I guess. He groaned quietly at the thought, touching his stomach lightly. Tavros peeked round the corner and quietly slipped into the nutrition block. He wasn’t a held troll like most would have been, but he’d rather avoid an encounter with his superior. Especially with not telling him his condition. 

He opened the refrigeration cell and pulled out a small salad he’d saved. His stomach growled as he gathered up the rest of the stuff he’d been craving. Grub loaf, Milkbeast meat, and a few others. He sat down at the island and began eating his meal, mind wandering to this and that. 

The sound of someone else entering the kitchen pulled Tavros from his thoughts. He shifted a bit to see who it was, hoping greatly it was just Gamzee. It wasn’t. He tensed and turned back to his bowl, his back straight. The highblood raised an eyebrow and grunted, moving to the cell and pulling out a large faygo. “Lowblood.” He said, his voice low and gruff, aching with sleep. 

Tavros flinched and lowered his head. “S-Sir.” He mumbled before being lifted from his chair and sat back down in the adult trolls lap. “S-Sir?!” Tavros squirmed a bit, trying to remove himself from the elders lap. 

Kurloz chuckled and took a swig of the carbonated drink. He sat the drink down and leaned in kissing Tavros’ neck. The younger troll let out a small chirp and squirmed more, he managed to turn himself around in kurloz’s lap. “You’re cold.” 

"You keep this hive very cold… So.. It’s not really a, uh, surprise." He rubbed his arm and looked up at the adult. He was worried. he hadn’t been feeling well since the last time Kurloz had…well… taken him. He noticed small changes like the way he ate, how he’d gained some weight, and how he began sleeping long into the evening. He leaned forward and rested his head on the trolls chest doing his best he could, keeping his horns out of the way. "…I don’t feel well…" 

Kurloz made a noise deep in his chest and reached up pushing Tavros’ hair back. “You don’t got a fever…” His lifts his chin and makes him look up. “Eye’s look fine…” 

Tavros shakes his head and pulls Kurloz’ hand away. “No… It’s my stomach…” He leans back a bit and touches his stomach. “It’s been like that since… Well…” He blushed and looked down. 

Kurloz frowned and looked at Tavros, a questioning look crosses his face. “…Since?” 

"…Since the last time w-we pailed… A few months ago." He stuttered and covered his face. "…Y-You don’t think I’m, uh, pr-preg—" 

Kurloz covered Tavros’ mouth. He didn’t want to think about that kind of things. A grub around the hive would be the least of his worries, if his descendant wasn’t so close to the lowblood. He’d have to come up with some kind of cover for him, or off the pest to a lusus or a jadeblood. He couldn’t keep it around the hive. “We’ll figure something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written mpreg! So it’s gonna be notsogreat a little weird because it’s a first for me. Anyway here we go! It’s also going to be a bit on the short side sorry. I just gonna use the headcanon of dancestors=ancestors because i’m lazy. Sorry its kind of a cliffhanger and really really shitty.


End file.
